youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble Guppies
Bubble Guppies is an American preschool children's television series produced for Nickelodeon and created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull. The series is produced by using Autodesk Maya 3D software and revolves around the underwater adventures of a group of merperson preschoolers. The program premiered on Monday, January 24, 2011, as part Nickelodeon's block, The Play Date. Season 3 of Bubble Guppies premiered on August 12, 2013, with an episode entitled, "Bubble Guppies: Get Ready for School". Parodies # /Thomas # /TUGS # /Skarloey # /Jack and the Pack # /Buffy the Vampire Slayer # /Dark Shadows # /Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) # /Sailor Moon # /Teen Titans # /Gossip Girl # /Clarence # /The Amityville Horror (2005) # /Victorious # /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) # /The Clique (2008) # /Despicable Me 3 (2017) # /The Smurfs 2 (2013) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) # /Grown Ups 2 (2013) # /Monsters University # /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) # /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) # /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) # /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) # /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) # /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) # /Rio 3 (2017) # /The Kidsongs Television Show # /The Wind in the Willows # /The Pink Panther # /Wee Sing # /Labyrinth (1986) # /Tower of Terror (1997) # /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald # /Back at the Barnyard # /Sleeping Beauty # /The Aristocats # /Song of the South # /The Brave Little Toaster # /Mary Poppins # /Fun and Fancy Free # /Barney # /Sesame Street # /Muppets # /Arthur # /Cyberchase # /Wild Kratts # /Zoboomafoo # /Timmy the Tooth # /Mario # /Sonic # /Pokemon # /Kirby # /PAC-MAN # /Zelda # /Metal Gear Solid # /Wreck-It Ralph # /Casablanca (1942) # /The Wizard of Oz # /Oz: The Great and Powerful # /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return # /Family Guy # /The Simpsons # /Archer # /King of the Hill # /South Park # /American Dad # /The Cleveland Show # /Futurama # /The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water # /Spongebob # /Rugrats # /Hey Arnold # /Jimmy Neutron # /The Fairly OddParents # /Blue's Clues # /Dora the Explorer # /Wallace and Gromit # /Monster House # /Open Season # /Surf's Up # /Hotel Transylvania # /The Pirates! Band of Misfits # /Sanjay and Craig # /Bob's Burgers # /Codename: Kids Next Door # /Chowder # /Recess # /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # /Gravity Falls # /Fat Albert (2004) # /Mean Girls (2004) # /Jersey Girl (2004) # /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) # /Fantastic Four (2005) # /Robots # /Garfield # /Peanuts # /Ice Age # /Alvin and the Chipmunks # /VeggieTales # /101 Dalmatians # /The Jungle Book # /The Rescuers # /Bedknobs and Broomsticks # /Shrek # /Shark Tale # /Madagascar # /Over the Hedge # /Bee Movie # /Kung Fu Panda # /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) # /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) # /Ben-Hur (1959) # /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) # /Hope and Glory (1987) # /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) # /Winnie the Pooh # /Dr. Seuss # /Mickey Mouse # /Oliver and Company # /Cats Don't Dance # /Seinfeld # /Judge Judy # /Toy Story # /A Bug's Life # /Finding Nemo # /The Incredibles # /Cars # /Planes # /Brave # /Ratatouille # /WALL-E # /The Sound of Music (1965) # /State Fair (1945) # /Oklahoma! (1955) # /Loonatics Unleashed # /The Great Mouse Detective # /Snow White # /Lady and the Tramp # /The Black Cauldron # /Alice in Wonderland # /Robin Hood # /Peter Pan # /Pinocchio # /Bambi # /Cinderella # /Dumbo # /The Music Man (1962) # /My Fair Lady (1964) # /Damn Yankees! (1958) # /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) # /Annie (2014) # /Birdman (2014) # /Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # /The Lego Movie (2014) # /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # /Big Hero 6 (2014) # /Frozen (2013) # /The Last Mimzy (2007) # /Elf # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Turbo (2013) # /Epic (2013) # /Rise of the Guardians (2012) # /Minions (2015) # /Pan (2015) # /Inside Out (2015) # /Home (2015) # /Project Almanac (2015) # /In The Heart Of The Sea # /Kingmsan: The Secret Service # /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise # /Looney Tunes # /Tiny Toon Adventures # /Animaniacs # /The Little Mermaid # /Beauty and the Beast # /Aladdin # /The Lion King # /Pocahontas # /The Hunchback of Notre Dame # /Hercules # /Mulan # /Tarzan # /The Secret Partner (1961) # /Doctor Zhivago (1965) # /Ed, Edd, n Eddy # /Dexter's Laboratory # /Adventure Time # /Regular Show # /Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # /The Amazing World of Gumball # /Dinner at Eight (1933) # /Gone with the Wind (1939) # /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) # /Singin' in the Rain (1952) # /Easter Parade (1948) # /The Rainbow (1989) # /Rainbow (1996) # /Finian's Rainbow (1968) # /Fullmetal Alchemist # /Street Fighter # /Tekken # /Mega Man X # /Sabrina The Animated Series # /Legend of Korra # /Sailor Moon Crystal # /Suite Pretty Cure # /Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) # /The Frighteners (1996) # /Ghost (1990) # /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? # /Once Upon a Time # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Squirrel Boy # /A Christmas Carol # /Sonny with a Chance # /Dog with a Blog # /Liv and Maddie # /Bee and Puppycat # /Bravest Warriors # /Stickin' Around # /The Mighty B! # /Wizards of Waverly Place # /iCarly # /Drake & Josh # /Steven Universe # /Dance Moms # /The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # /The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # /The Weekenders # /Detention # /Atomic Betty # /Braceface # /Lloyd in Space # /Doug # /Fanboy and Chum Chum # /The Haunting (1999) # /27 Dresses (2008) # /Shake It Up # /A.N.T. Farm # /90210 # /The O.C. # /The Carrie Diaries # /Veronica Mars # /One Tree Hill # /Gilmore Girls # /NYC Prep # /The Secret Life of the American Teenager # /Privileged # /The Vampire Diaries # /The Secret Circle # /Pretty Little Liars # /The Sixth Sense (1999) # /The Ring (2002) # /The Haunting (1963) # /The Nightmare Before Christmas # /Gregory Horror Show # /Samurai Pizza Cats # /Good Burger # /Cyborg Kuro-chan # /Dino Babies # /Bobby's World # /Anime # /DC # /Marvel # /Disney # /Adventures of the Little Koala # /Maple Town # /Totally Spies! # /Five Nights at Freddy's # /Mumfie # /Pound Puppies (1986) # /Pecola # /PB&J Otter # /Richie Rich # /The Get Along Gang # /Shirt Tales # /Sylvanian Families # /The Wuzzles # /Monchhichis # /Baby's Day Out # /Rude Dog and the Dweebs # /Popples # /Seabert # /Little Clowns of Happytown # /Bubble Bobble # /Mappy # /Thunderbirds # /Terrahawks # /Mixels # /Conker's Bad Fur Day # /The Nutshack # /Gremlins # /Ghostbusters # /Back to the Future # /Beetlejuice (1988) # /Problem Child (1990) # /Problem Child 2 (1991) # /Gung Ho (1986) # /Monkeybone # /Killer Klowns from Outer Space # /Home Alone # /Inspector Gadget # /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # /Around the World with Willy Fog # /Foofur # /Ovide and the Gang # /Noozles # /The World of David the Gnome # /Doctor Snuggles # /The NewZealand Story # /The Wild Puffalumps # /Kissyfur # /Sooty # /Pajanimals # /Bertha # /Postman Pat # /The Adventures of The Little Prince # /Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics # /Pee-Wee's Playhouse # /Muppet Babies # /The Mysterious Cities of Gold # /Congo (1995) # /Idle Hands (1999) # /C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) # /The Villain (1979) # /Without a Paddle (2004) # /Friends # /Where's My Water # /Thomas and the Magic Railroad # /LocoRoco # /Winky Dink and You # /Go!Animate # /Real World Muppets # /To Love-Ru # /American Teen (2008) # /Clueless (1995) # /The Breakfast Club (1985) # /American Pie (1999) # /The Princess Diaries (2001) # /17 Again (2009) # /Get Over It (2001) # /The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) # /From Justin to Kelly (2003) # /The Wild Thornberrys # /Sabrina, the Teenage Witch # /Boy Meets World # /The Suite Life of Zack & Cody # /Freaky Friday (2003) # /That's So Raven # /Even Stevens # /Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) # /School for Vampires # /Clarissa Explains It All # /Maburaho # /Salute Your Shorts # /Beetlejuice (Cartoon) # /The Secret World of Alex Mack # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /iCarly # /Zoey 101 # /Best Friends Whenever # /Invisible Sister (2015) # /The Adventures of Pete & Pete # /The Amanda Show # /The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo # /Samurai Champloo # /W.I.T.C.H. # /Fillmore! # /Stoked # /Detention # /Azumanga Daioh # /School Rumble # /Daria # /Bamboo Blade # /Clone High # /Chibi Maruko-chan # /Growing Up Creepie # /Ruby Gloom # /The Addams Family # /Yu-Gi-Oh! # /Soul Eater Not! # /WataMote # /School Days # /Random! Cartoons # /The Perfect Man (2005) # /The Ghosts of Motley Hall # /Lady in White (1988) # /Cory in the House # /To Love-Ru # /American Teen (2008) # /Batteries Not Included (1987) # /Project X (1987) # /Equestria Girls # /Generator Rex # /The Buzz on Maggie # /ChalkZone # /Final Fantasy # /Borderlands # /Little Bear # /Jackie Chan Adventures # /Fargo (1996) # /American Mary (2012) # /They (2002) # /The Dust Factory (2004) # /Pillow Talk (1959) # /Brave New Girl (2004) # /Gothic (1986) # /The Maiden and the Princess (2011) # /We Bare Bears # /Problem Solverz # /Sheep In The Big City # /Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? # /Courage the Cowardly Dog # /Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # /Almost Heroes # /Finding Dory # /Despicable Me (2010) # /Despicable Me 2 (2013) # /The Smurfs (2011) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) # /Grown Ups (2010) # /Monsters, Inc. # /Monsters University # /Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief # /Journey to the Center of the Earth # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Dr. Dolittle (1998) # /Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) # /Into the Woods (film) # /The Big Bus (1976) # /The Devil's Own (1997) # /Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) # /Cry_Wolf (2005) # /When a Stranger Calls (2006) # /My Soul to Take (2010) # /Dead Tone (2007) # /My Little Eye (2002) # /Prom Night (2008) # /Halloween (1978) # /Dark Ride (2006) # /Student Bodies (1981) # /Cherry Falls (2000) # /To All a Goodnight (1980) # /Sleepaway Camp (1983) # /High Tension (2003) # /All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) # /The Sleeper (2012) # /I've Been Waiting for You (1998) # /A Girl Like Her (2015) # /Cyberbully (2011) # /Thirteen (2003) # /Let the Right One In (2008) # /Let Me In (2010) # /Heathers (1988) # /Carrie (2002) # /Carrie (2013) # /Finding Kind (2011) # /The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) # /Tamara (2005) # /Bad Reputation (2005) # /Three O'Clock High (1987) # /Lego Island # /Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984) # /Scrooged (1988) # /Supernoobs # /PJ Masks # /Sofia the First # /Gangster Squad (2013) # /House of Mouse # /Village of the Damned (1960) # /Village of the Damned (1995) # /Children of the Corn (1984) # /Barnyard (2006) # /Babel (2006) # /Nacho Libre (2006) # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Angela's Ashes (1999) # /Goosebumps (2015) # /High School DxD # /The Shining # /The Moth Diaries (2011) # /The Addams Family (1991) # /Friends (TV Series) # /Taina # /The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) # /Life with Derek # /Stuck in the Middle # /Caitlin's Way # /Stoked # /Dragon Tales # /King of Kings (1961) # /The Berenstain Bears # /Inside Out (2015) # /Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # /Zootopia (2016) # /The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # /Sing (2016) # /Storks (2016) # /Norm of the North (2016) # /The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # /Moana (2016) # /Trolls (2016) # /The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) # /Ferdinand (2017) # /Coco (2017) # /Duck Duck Goose (2018) # /Gideon (1998) # /The Perfect Bride (1991) # /Donkey Kong Country # /The Legendary Starfy # /Incredibles 2 (2018) # /Motu Patlu # /Cops & Robbersons (1994) # /Gussun Oyoyo (1993 Game) # /Cuphead (2017 Game) # /Doraemon # /Crayon Shin-chan # /The Charm School (1921) # /Mighty Cat Masked Niyander # /Mirumo de Pon! # /Yume no Crayon Oukoku # /Nintama Rantaro # /Hamtaro # /Fairy Tail # /Sailor Moon # /Dragon Ball # /Slayers # /One Piece # /Lili (1953) # /A Separate Peace (1972) # /The Assassination Bureau (1969) # /Django Unchained (2012) # /Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988) # /Greed (1924) # /Manhattan (1924) # /Manhattan (1979) # /Nice People (1922) # /Jankenman # /Dragnet (1987) # /Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) # /Deadpool (2016) # /Deadpool 2 (2018) # /Smallfoot (2018) # /Rampage (2018) # /Peter Rabbit (2018) # /Little Einsteins # /Timon & Pumbaa # /Little Golden Book Land # /Midnight Horror School # /Gamba no Bōken # /Sherlock Hound # /Back to the Beach (1987) # /Rad (1986) # /Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976) # /My So-Called Life # /Scream Queens # /Veronica Mars # /The Brothers Garcia # /Mighty Magiswords # /Infinity Train # /The Cheetah Girls (2003) # /Get a Clue (2002) # /Rip Girls (2000) # /All That # /Saturday Night Live # /Super Milk Chan # /Hustle Punch # /Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel # /Moomin # /Hard Rock Roxtars # /Hollywood Dog (1990) # /Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac # /The Laughing Salesman # /Ninja Hattori-kun # /Perman # /Kiteretsu Daihyakka # /Jungle Kurobe # /Esper Mami # /21 Emon # /Kaibutsu-kun # /Biriken # /Parasol Henbee # /Pro Golfer Saru # /Ghost Sweeper Mikami # /Captain Tsubasa # /Kemono Friends # /Chimpui # /Obake no Q-tarō # /Ultra B # /Mojacko # /Pokonyan! # /Osomatsu-kun # /Osomatsu-san # /Nickelodeon # /Cartoon Network # /20th Century Fox # /FOX # /Adult Swim # /Homestar Runner # /Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) # /Sgt. Frog # /Tamagotchi # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /Daichi-kun Crisis: Do Natural (1989 Game) # /Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio (1999 Game) # /Fantastep (1997 Game) # /Hit Back (1999 Game) # /Zig Zag Cat: Ostrich Club mo Oosawagi da (1994 Game) # /Edward Scissorhands (1990) # /The Loud House # /Pecola # /Initial D # /Tomato Adventure (2002 Game) # /Murder by Death (1976) # /Clue (1985) # /Sports Cartoons # /Unikitty! # /Love at First Bite (1979) # /It's a Wonderful Life (1946) # /Santa Claus: The Movie (1985) # /Fables of the Green Forest # /Early Man (2018) # /The Land Before Time # /An American Tail # /2 Stupid Dogs # /Miffy # /Nintendo # /Sega # /Kaiketsu Zorori # /Harimogu Harley # /Pop Team Epic # /Anpanman # /Taiko no Tatsujin # /Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! # /Atashin'chi # /Half-Life 2 (2004 Game) # /Ready Jet Go! # /GoGoRiki # /My Friend Rabbit # /Rick and Morty # /Absence of Malice (1981) # /Emperor of the North (1973) # /The Man Who Wouldn't Die (1942) # /The Famous Jett Jackson # /Rosario + Vampire # /So Weird # /Lizzie McGuire # /That's So Raven # /The Jersey # /Flash Forward # /In a Heartbeat # /Vestron Pictures # /Orion Pictures # /Atlantic Entertainment Group # /New World Pictures # /RKO Pictures # /Filmways # /Songs # /Singstar Dance Songs # /Karaoke Revolution Party # /Just Dance Songs # /Avatar Elements # /Darkwing Duck # /Cardcaptor Sakura # /Walking on Sunshine (from Glee) # /Alan's Jackets # /And Eve Was Weak (from Carrie: The Musical) # /Apple & Onion # /Craig of the Creek # /OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! # /Carrie: The Musical # /Chinese Food # /Don't Say You Love Me (by M2M) # /Female TUGS Characters # /Ghostbusters (by Ray Parker, Jr.) # /Ghosts (by Michael Jackson) # /Michael Jackson's Ghosts # /Mexican Food # /Monsters # /Move Your Body (by Sia) # /Multiverse # /SPEED # /Stay Here Instead (from Carrie: The Musical) # /The Canterville Ghost (1944) # /The Canterville Ghost (1974) # /The Canterville Ghost (1985) # /The Canterville Ghost (1986) # /The Canterville Ghost (1996) # /The Canterville Ghost (1997) # /Arnold (1973) # /Lady Ice (1973) # /Galaxy Quest (1999) # /High Anxiety (1977) # /Hulk (2003) # /Super Fly T.N.T. (1973) # /Posse (1975) # /Return to Oz (1985) # /The Last Safari (1967) # /48 Hrs. (1982) # /Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) # /Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) # /Full House # /Ferry Boat Fred # /My Little Pony # /Littlest Pet Shop # /Every Witch Way # /On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) # /Bizaardvark # /Game Shakers # /Super Why! # /The Love Letter (1999) # /Andi Mack # /Dog with a Blog # /Marmaduke (2010) # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures # /Invisible Sister # /Blaze and the Monster Machines # /Bendy and the Ink Machine # /Moshi Monsters # /The 7D # /Star vs. the Forces of Evil # /Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja # /Danger Mouse (2015) # /The Last Days of Disco (1998) # /Austin & Ally # /Jessie # /Bunk'd # /Sofia the First # /A Night at the Roxbury (1998) # /LoliRock # /Elena of Avalor # /100 Things to do Before High School # /Of Mice and Men (1992) # /Sheriff Callie's Wild West # /Sam & Cat # /Talia in the Kitchen # /Bella and the Bulldogs # /Tayo the Little Bus # /The ZhuZhus # /Rolling with the Ronks # /Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1987) # /Wander Over Yonder # /The Final Countdown (1980) # /The First Wives Club (1996) # /The Man in the White Suit (1951) # /Ode to Billy Joe (1976) # /Next Stop, Greenwich Village (1976) # /Wanda Nevada (1979) # /A Little Romance (1979) # /Devil's Due (2014) # /The Wedding Planner (2001) # /Frozen Fever (2015) # /Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) # /Despicable Me # /The Polar Express # /Happy Feet # /Fred Claus # /Films # /Geronimo Stilton # /Multilanguage # /Flushed Away # /The Lorax (2012) # /Lalaloopsy # /Shopkins Shoppies # /Rugrats in Paris # /Rugrats Go Wild # /Butterbean's Café # /PAW Patrol See also * References * * Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. TV shows Category:TV series Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoons Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs